100 Royai Themes
by X.E.A
Summary: My attempt at writing to the 100 Royai themes, not going in any particular order. Please R&R if you have the time. Rated T for future chapters' potential.
1. 64 The Scenery From a Car Seat

**A/N - This is my first attempt at writing to the ever popular '100 Royai themes'. This is prompted by number 64, '_The Scenery From a Car Seat'_. I just realized that my first story, _Roy's God_, could potentially fall under theme number 22, _God_, but since that is not what inspired me to write it, I'm keeping it separate. Thank you for reading, and please R&R, I sincerely appreciate it. **

* * *

Roy absently looked out the window of the car that he was riding in. He had once again been pushed to the passenger seat because Riza, as usual, insisted on driving. Looking out the window he took note of all of the trees and wild animals as they rushed by, not really focusing on anything in particular. Going through an area filled with wildflowers, he thought for a moment how beautiful it all was. Everything is in a perfect balance. Everything has a place and everything is in that place, in an ever going cycle, a perfect circle.

Roy then turned his head to look at his driver. He gave her a quick once over and smiled to himself. He thought about the way her hair looked when it was loose from its clip, how her eyes would always tell him exactly what she was feeling. He thought about her hands and how beautiful and practiced all of her motions seemed to be. He thought about her silhouette and how perfect his lieutenant would look in a miniskirt.

"Sir, if you don't stop staring at me I _will_ shoot you."

Maybe the most beautiful things in this world didn't always stay in their place.


	2. 01 Military Personnel

**A/N - This is based of of Royai theme #1, Military Personnel. I don't really know how well this one turned out. It sounded like a good idea in my head, but you know how things sometimes go when you get about half way through writing something XP. Hope you like it. R&R if you have time, and thank you so much in advance to those who do, it really makes my day.**

* * *

Riza Hawkeye knew exactly who she was, military personnel.

Riza always had known her place and she never really had aspired to be anything more than what she was. Except for one thing. In fact, she aspired to be what pretty much every single girl in central aspired to be. The one to make Roy Mustang fall in love.

It was her one dream, one that she had foolishly fostered ever since they first really talked to each other a few weeks into his training with her father. They had discussed their dreams and hopes and ideals, and Riza fell for his vision. She fell for his determination. She fell for everything that defined Roy as Roy.

She fostered this dream through her years at the Military Academy. She studied hard, and trained with incredible determination. She quickly gained recognition as an excellent sharpshooter, and she took pride in her skill. In her idle hours, she would often wonder what Roy was doing, and what he would think of her hard work, because Riza worked for his vision. She worked for his beliefs.

And it was the same dream that she clung on to through the long years in Ishval, living with the weight of so many deaths on her shoulders. She felt like she was dead herself sometimes, but then she would see Roy. Even though he had seen the worst of the world, he still held onto his dreams and ideals and Riza took strength from that conviction. She took strength from his still uncorrupted views.

Now Riza took care of her dream working side by side with Roy, day by day. She often found that even though she got to see him everyday now, it was the hardest time to hold on to her dream. She hating having to act so cold towards the man she felt so strongly about. She knew her place, but it was even worse that he knew her place as well. She hated knowing that her dream would never, could never, come true. He wouldn't risk his career and dreams for her.

But Riza still wished that he would think of her as more than just military personnel.


	3. 11 Liar

**A/N - Based off of Royai theme #11, Liar. Super short, as all of my stuff so far seems to be. Please R&R.**

* * *

Roy was looking at the ever growing stack of paperwork on his desk with contempt. Unfortunately for him, it was 2:00 in the afternoon and he had already done everything he could to put off doing any work. With all of his other options exhausted, he decided to try something new.

"Hawkeye?"

"Yes sir?"

"Are you single?"

"Is that an objective question?"

"Let's say yes."

"I am."

"Do you like anyone in particular?"

"No."

Roy walked over to Riza's desk casually and asked, "Are you sure?" He leaned down and kissed her. Roy pulled away from her and smirked,

"Liar."


	4. 18 I Don't Want To Realize

**A/N - This is based off of Royai theme 18, "I don't want to realize". Once again short, because brevity is golden (or maybe some other precious metal). Reviews both welcome and appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

I once said that I like using a gun because it's an impersonal way to kill people. I said it was because it doesn't give the same feeling of guilt. I said that it was because you don't have to see the life drain out of someone's eyes right in front of you. I lied. Kind of.

While I said nothing that was untrue, those aren't the reasons that I like to use a gun. I use a gun because I don't want to realize that I am a murderer. Every time that I think of myself as such, I have this flashback to when I was five, picking flowers. I think that that girl could never be a murderer. That girl would never hurt anyone. That girl is innocent.

I use a gun because I don't want to realize that I'm putting one man's life above dozens of others. Dozens of innocent others, that for the most part did nothing. I don't want to think that I'd be that shallow, that uncompassionate. I don't want to realize that the influence he has over me is that dangerous. Dangerous enough to drive me to kill, even if it isn't to protect him directly.

I use a gun because when I look into someone's eyes, I see someone like myself. I see someone with hopes, dreams, loved ones. A person with a life. I don't want to realize that I'm ripping that person from their life. From their dreams. From their families. Forever. I don't want to realize that I'm responsible for the somber faces. I don't want to realize that it's my fault, and mine alone.

I once thought I used a gun to protect myself and my special someone from harm.

But I guess I just don't want to realize…


	5. 22 God

**Royai theme 22, God. Not quite as good as I'd hoped it too be, but still short like everything I seem to write -sigh-. Please read and review :).**

* * *

Riza decided long ago that there was no God, at least not one who mattered to her. And it didn't matter that she lost the childlike notion that everything has a purpose, that everything meant something. All that mattered to her anymore was him. All that mattered was that she loved him. All that mattered was that he didn't love her.

Seeing his face every morning, walking through the door was both her greatest fear and relief. Fear that he would discover that she didn't protect him only for their country's sake, but for hers. Fear that he would come to love someone else. Fear that she would one day have to watch him leave. Fear that she would have to give him to someone who didn't know him, couldn't ever know him, like she did.

Relief that, if just for one more day, he was still hers.


	6. 30 Conversation

**Based on Royai theme 30, conversation. Enjoy.**

* * *

_He just wants to talk. He just wants to talk. He just wants to talk. _Riza kept thinking to herself. But as much as she tried, somewhere in her head there was another little voice that yelled, _Bullshit he just wants to talk! He wants to talk about what happened, and that's not going to be just any old talk!_ As much as she hated the second little voice and how it was eating at her resolve, she knew it was right. Riza knew that it was going to be uncomfortable; Riza knew it wasn't going to be pleasant; Riza knew that she was in for it.

Riza also knew that it was completely and entirely worth it. Even though he was mad at her, even though she may lose his trust forever, even though she could never look at him the same way again, it was worth it.

If not just for the look on his face.


	7. 02 Gunshot

**Based on Royai theme 2, Gunshot. R&R and thank you so much to all of those who have already. Enjoy :)**

* * *

It all started with a gunshot.

The first time that Roy noticed Riza was at his teacher's house, her house, when he saw her shooting at cans. She missed about every third one. Roy told her that she should work on that, because it was the one she missed that would get her. Two months later Roy found her once more in the same spot shooting at cans. She didn't miss a single one.

The second time that Roy noticed Riza she had just saved his life from an attacking Ishvallan. He looked up and they made eye contact. In that moment he knew that she had his back, no matter what. In the chaos and uncertainty that was all around him, that one certainty brought him comfort. In that one moment, he found his resolve and the strength to go on.

The third time that Roy noticed Riza was the first time that she threatened to shoot him. He had not done his paperwork. She put a round right by his ear and into the wall behind him, and that was all it took to get him back to work. In the way she smiled at him he knew that she would never actually shoot him, but at the same time you could never know with Riza.

The fourth time that Roy noticed Riza was when she wouldn't let him kill Envy. She pointed a gun at his head, and told him that this could be the point of no return. She didn't let him kill his best friend's murderer. She let him commit suicide. She also let Roy know that she took her promise seriously. She also let Roy know that she still had his back, even after all these years.

It was the fifth time that Roy noticed Riza when they were down at the shooting range. He was watching her hit the center of the target every time, and realized that she had not only his back, but his heart. He went up to her and kissed her without caring who saw them. After that she could hit only every third target for the rest of the day.

It was the sixth time that Roy noticed Riza when she was running towards him, crying. He couldn't figure out what was wrong as she yelled, "Roy, are you okay? Roy, answer me! Roy!" He looked down and realized that he was bleeding; the blackness consumed the edges of his vision until all he could see was her face. He said "I love you Riza," as he succumbed to the peace and tranquility that he'd sought in life, but only found in death. He didn't see her lift the gun to her head. He didn't see her pull the trigger.

It all ended with a gunshot.


	8. 05 Heiki weapon & Heiki fine

**Drawing a little inspiration from Robert Frost as well as from the prompt. A little abstract, not revised and shorter than ever *sigh*. As always, reviews are both welcome and appreciated.**

* * *

A weapon is fine for me  
Separate  
Cold  
Steel  
Ice, perhaps

His weapon is different than mine  
Personal  
Hot  
Red  
Fire, perhaps

Who was it that said  
They knew enough of desire  
To know the world would end in fire?  
But if twice, maybe ice?

I say both weapons together  
Even if to the end  
Even if creating the end  
That would be fine for me.


	9. 25 So I'm Crying

She said I wasn't sensitive enough  
She said I didn't care enough  
She said I didn't do enough for her  
She said I did too much for the country  
She said I lost my spark  
She said I lost the fun  
She said that she was leaving

So she left

So I'm crying


End file.
